More and more service providers are providing blended services to attract and retain loyal customers. For example, some service providers advertise big discounts on a bundled package that includes landline phone service, Internet service, and television service, commonly referred to as a triple play package. Most subscribers who subscribed to these bundled packages often stay with the same service provider out of convenience and/or for the discounted price. In addition, some service providers may also provide cellular service as part of their bundled packages. The blending of the services enables the service provider to provide additional services across the different platforms.